


Sister's Keeper

by dorkchops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex to the rescue, Blood, Bomb, Bonding, Drama, Family, Fluff, Focused Mostly on them not much mention of relationships, Gen, Running, Sanvers - Freeform, Sisters, SuperCorp, cute sibling stuff, sister time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: The Danvers Sisters go on a run in the park, and later there's trouble. I know it says "Character Death" but please bare with me and give it a chance, okay? It has a happy ending.





	Sister's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd write a couple of Danvers Sisters scenes for a small one shot. I could possibly add more in the future but this is all for now. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I know the Ship tags are cheating, I'm sorry about that.

 

  
“You know I think we're going to need to change our run route.” She nudged her sister in the side.  
  
“Nooo! Alex! How can you say that?” She gently nudged Alex back.  
  
“Because we've stopped four times so far and all of them have been for junk food. This body isn't going to shared it's self! You're not the one who has to worry.”  
  
“It's not my fault I'm built this way. You should be used to this by now, we've been going on runs for years! We just figured out the best pathways to take!” She sulked. “It's either the park or I'm taking you out to the desert and it won't be pretty!”  
  
“Ohh like hell you will!” Alex maneuvered around an old man who was in the middle of the pathway feeding birds. “The desert is for P.T. with the DEO boys, this is part of Sister bonding time I won't stand for it Kara!” Alex shook her head laughing.  
  
“Okay, okay no more stopping for corn dogs! I promise!” There were kids playing hop scotch in the pathway and Kara decided to hop right through it with a laugh and the kids cheered as she went.  
  
“What was I about to say? Oh yeah No french fries or popcorn...or whatever else in a ten mile radius you can sniff out like a hound.”  
  
“YOU MEANIE!!” Kara gave Alex's shoulder a shove. Sister pushing was something she'd perfected so she didn't have to think about the force she was using, but sometimes she wanted to send Alex flying in a loving way of course. “Don't make me push you into the duck pond, you know I won't hesitate! Just for your information I see myself more as a Golden Retriever! Or Maybe a Sheba Inu, not a hound!” Kara laughed.  
  
“Ugh! If you did we'd never have another game night ever again!” There wasn't much she could threaten her Super Sister with psychically but Kara had other kinds of weaknesses than Kryptonite.  
  
“ALEX!!” Kara protested. “You wouldn't dare quit coming to game night! It would never be the same without you. Take that back!” She pouted.  
  
“Alright already Kara! I take it back, now stop with the sad puppy dog eyes.”  
  
“You know it really shouldn't work anymore...” Kara had a huge smirk on her face, as they passed the pond and were about to start a second loop around the park.  
  
“Ugh! You think I'd be the only one immune to sad puppy Kara Danvers. Don't you dare tell Maggie either! _I swear to god_!” Alex laughed.  
  
“I think she already knows. I love you too Sis!” She flung her arms around Alex in a crushing hug, laughing.  
  
“KARA! KARA MY LUNGSSS!” She was coughing, but laughing.  
  
  
“Race you to the ice cream stand?! I promise I won't cheat!” Kara laughed and took off.  
  
“KARA! YOU ALWAYS CHEAT!” Alex yelled and ran after her. They were both laughing like kids.  
  
                                                                 ~~~  
  
_Kara flew as fast as she could to get there but fear was eating a hole in her stomach, she told herself to keep her focus maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought. Once she'd landed and surveyed the scene at the dock yard it was terrifying, everything around here was destroyed, cargo containers and machinery were on fire. Then she spotted someone laying in the thick of it._  
  
“Oh please, Rao...”  
  
When Kara got closer she clamped her hand over her mouth and sunk to her knees. Kara was kneeling in a dark pool of blood next to a lifeless figure in DEO issued combat gear. She pulled the other woman into her arms. The smell of iron and smoke invaded Kara's nostrils. The the clothes on the victim were charred, her skin burned and black with soot, it was hard to recognize the unmistakable face. The whole scene of destruction by a bomb had made her want to puke. Now she was historical, and beside herself. She tried to resuscitate the victim but it wasn't working.  
  
“No, noo no no! This can't be happening!”  
  
Kara's eyes were red and stung with tears as she felt panic streak through her body. She'd always feared this day would come, the day when she wasn't fast enough. The lifeless figure in her arms was too close to the blast and stole her from Kara. Kara hadn't gotten there in time, this was her fault. Kara felt herself starting to unravel.  
  
“DAMN IT!!”  
  
Kara screamed out frustrated, she swore the name of any gods that might hear her that she'd take down whoever was responsible for the bomb, they would pay. No, you're the one who failed, no one will ever forgive you for this, you just let her die. Kara was sobbing as she ran her fingers through the other woman's red hair.  
  
_“Please, Please Alex you've got to wake up,” She pleaded. “I can't lose you, it's not your time. I'm not ready, I don't know how do this without you.”_  
  
It would be pointless to get her to a hospital it was clearly to late, the reality was setting in that her sister was gone. Why had Alex been alone? Where was the team? What went wrong? Why wasn't anyone answering her calls in the DEO?  
  
She was alone.  
  
“This isn't fair! It's just not fair!” Kara sobbed. “It should be me, take me instead!” She was about to fly off back to the DEO...  
  
                                                                     ~~~~  
  
“Kara! Kara! Sweetie, please wake up. I'm right here.”  
  
The sound of Alex's voice was jarring and pulled her back to reality from her nightmare. Alex had gently shook her to get her out of it. Kara imagined if she could sweat her sheets would be soaked. Her heart was racing, ringing in her ears, and she was so confused.  
  
“Y-you're, y-you're here?” She asked, her voice small and in disbelief.  
  
“Yes, Kara I'm right here.”  
  
It had felt so real. Tears were streaming down Kara's face and she choked out a sob. She felt the side of the bed drop as Alex quickly climbed into it with her and scooped her sister into her arms.  
  
“Shh honey, it's alright. I've got you. It was just a nightmare. I'm right here Kara. You're okay.” She pressed her lips to the top of Kara's head and rocked the blonde in her arms, just like she had so many times since they were little. Kara clung tightly to Alex. __  
  
“Alex...Alex.” Kara's voice was horse and far away. Alex took the sleeve of her sweatshirt and attempted to dry Kara's tears.  
  
“Hey? Try to take a few breaths for me, okay? You can do it. Like this,” Alex demonstrated deep breaths in and out. Kara remembered how little Alex said the exact same things to her, had dried her tears and rubbed her back exactly as she was right now. She'd always just known what to do. Kara took a few breaths as instructed.  
  
“S-so r-real.” Kara sniffled hiding her face in her Sister's shoulder.  
  
“It must have been a really bad one time, huh?” If anyone had heard Alex Danvers speaking so softly they'd think she'd lost her marbles; but no her big Sister had this nurturing side of herself reserved for Kara.  
  
“B-bad.” Kara nodded.  
  
“Sweetie you were screaming for me. I won't make you talk about it of course, that's always up to you.”  
  
“I-I know.” Kara nodded and finally looked up at Alex, and thought about what to say which made her flinch.  
  
“The worst...I-I haven't had nightmares in three weeks.” Kara sounded crushed. She had been so proud of herself for keeping a close eye on her stress level's she'd been managing so well and that was a new record. But with how stressed out she'd been lately it was only a matter of time before her dreams were invaded by horrific images.  
  
Kara sat up a little but she was sill holding on, but it was enough so they could see each other to talk. Alex brushed the hair from Kara's face.  
  
“I'm sorry. I know you were working hard on your stress goals but it's not really a set back because you can just pick up where you left off and try again. You already know you can do it.” Alex kissed Kara's forehead. Alex sighed, she always wished there was more she could do.  
  
“You being here is always enough, Alex.” She didn't have to be a Martian to read the other woman's thoughts. Kara took a deep breath and decided to talk about it.  
  
“It was a dangerous mission and you weren't fast enough, but neither was I because I was trying to catch someone, and by the time I got back to you an unexpected bomb had gone off. Alex...there was so much blood, so much burning around us, it was so darn real. And no one was there to help, no answering my calls, no one it was just me and...you. I didn't know what to do...”  
  
“That does sound horrible, but it's okay Kara, it was just a dream. I know we get into such dangerous situations every day, but we have a lot of safety measures in place in case anything unexpected like a bomb, does happen. The other Agents and I have a system worked out and we stick to it. I know not to get in over my head, and I won't do anything stupid if I'm alone, there's too much to risk. It's okay to still be worried, we're family, it's normal to worry, especially in our line of work.”  
  
“I know,” She nodded, thinking. “I know you do everything you can to be as safe as possible. But the nightmares, they still come.” Between losing almost all of her birth family but Kal, the fear of losing her current family and her new home here on Earth being destroyed Kara didn't sleep very well at all. She was glad she only needed to rest for a little while, she couldn't image a whole eight hours. The nightmares weren't always this bad but the ones about losing Alex were just the worst, that was the one fear that was always in the back of her mind. _What if it was today?_ Kara didn't have to say it out loud Alex just knew.  
  
  
“I know you're afraid, Kara. It's okay to be scared, just don't let it overwhelm you too much okay? This is why after tough missions you and I pull each other aside and check in to make sure we're both okay. I know it keeps me sane when we talk everything through together. I might put up a front and act like I'm the one who's made of steel but we both know that isn't true. You keep me grounded. I get scared too, scared of losing you, losing Maggie, our friends and family. But I'll never let that fear stop me from doing whatever it takes to protect all of you.” When Kara smiled at her Alex finally felt relaxed.  
  
“My strength doesn't come from the Sun, I get it from you Alex.” Kara kissed Alex's cheek and hugged her tightly.  
  
It was the older siblings turn to get teary eyed.  
  
“I love you, Kar.”  
  
“I love you too. Would you stay here with me?”  
  
“Okay, but try not to throw any elbows in your sleep this time or I'm going back out on the couch!"  
  
“Hey! I made you an apology cake for that! And what about that time you kicked me onto the floor?” Kara laughed.  
  
“Yeah, you did. But you didn't break any bones when you fell, you cracked my fucking nose!” Alex pulled up the blankets, they were both laughing.  “Now, go to sleep!”  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
"Quiet, you!"  


 


End file.
